


茉莉雨

by The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: 【花吐症】单曲循环《不染》一整夜的产物ooc预警，本故事讲述了两个不肯好好谈恋爱的作逼的狗血爱情故事（顶锅盖跑）我也不知道为什么会有这么作的设定，但是好像还蛮有意思的





	茉莉雨

1，

 

Dick又一次因窒息而痉挛着醒来。他趴在床单上剧烈地咳嗽着，一些血色的花朵从他口中源源不断地涌出，很快铺满了纯白的床单，随着整张床剧烈的颤抖，纷落到房间地板上。

那情景唯美极了，也诡异极了。

 

“Dick？”男人裹着睡袍冲进来，打开了床头灯。房间里终于有的些暖意，但那满地红得刺眼的茉莉让男人越发觉得眩晕。他踉跄着扑到床边，抬手帮年轻人拍着后背。

“Dick！Dick……”他呢喃着。越来越多的茉莉花逐渐染红整片地毯，芬芳馥郁，却又狰狞可怖：“都是我的错，Dick……”

 

2，

三个月前。

Wally的葬礼之后。

 

“是谁？”蝙蝠侠冰冷的声音，听不出任何感情，即便是Dick。

呵，这还是那场吵架之后，Bruce对自己说的第一句话呢。Dick轻声咳嗽着，褪下制服，披上浴袍，扭头朝浴室走去，似乎并不打算回答Bruce的问题。

“我在问你话，Dick！”男人抬高了音量，三两步冲上来抓住年轻人的手腕：“到底是谁？”

 

……

 

Dick一直以为自己只是感冒。

直到今天，在Wally的葬礼上，当他同Roy、Garth、Donna一起将Wally的棺椁安放进墓穴里的时候，Dick忽然又一阵剧烈的咳嗽，几乎让他同棺木一道跌进墓穴。

 

一些纯白的茉莉飘落出来，星星点点落进墓土里。

——Dick慌忙捂住嘴后退了两步，已经哭肿的眼睛惊恐地瞪着棺盖上那几朵茉莉花。

“哦不！亲爱的……”Donna像是突然明白了一切，哭着冲过来抱紧Dick。

 

“所以，是Wally？”男人瞪着眼，或许是过于愤怒的缘故，他的嗓音都又粗哑了几分：“是Wally，对吗？”

年轻人抿紧了嘴轻声咳嗽，似乎不想让那些纯白的花瓣落在蝙蝠洞的冰冷地板上。

男人仍不死心，抓着Dick肩膀的手越发用力，那张紧绷的脸上，分不清是愤怒，还是担忧：

“可他已经死了，就在今天，我们刚参加完他的葬礼，Dick！”

“呸！”一朵盛开的纯白茉莉打在Bruce脸上。年轻人同样愤怒的回瞪着他，甩手挣脱开男人的束缚，转身朝浴室走去。

 

“不关你的事！”

 

3.

他整个人都在衰弱。

他发烧了。

越来越多的茉莉散落在洗手台上，几乎堵住了下水口。

布港公寓逼仄的卫生间里，Dick咳得快要窒息了。最近一个星期他都没有好好吃饭，那些茉莉源源不断地从口中溢出，让他几乎无法咽下任何一小口食物。

大概，留给自己的时间，真的不多了吧？

这样想着，他忽觉一阵眩晕，跌到在散落着纯白茉莉的地砖上，昏了过去。

 

再次醒来的时候，他发现自己被捆在蝙蝠洞的医疗床上。

 

“张嘴！”依旧是熟悉的冰冷声音，Bruce将一只量杯举到Dick嘴边。

杯子里是一些褐色的液体，散发着诡异的腥臭味。

“这种药可以抑制你脑内多巴胺的分泌，能缓解一些症状。”

 

“……这就是 **你从来不会爱上谁** 的秘诀？”

 

Bruce不说话，只是冷脸看着年轻人，抬手将量杯凑得更近了些。

Dick倔强地扭过头去，量杯里那股腥臭熏得他头疼：“你不如直接烧掉我的前额叶，那样我就再不会爱上谁了。 **就和你一样** 。”

“你会死的！”男人忽然抬手捏住Dick的嘴，试图强行将那一量杯液体灌下去：“ **他** 已经死了，你无法痊愈，你会死的！”

“我宁愿死掉！”Dick在医疗床上奋力挣扎，一些腥臭的液体溅到他舌尖上，他拼命地吐着，更多的茉莉落到医疗床上，落到Bruce脚边。

 

“我宁愿死掉！我宁愿就这样死掉！哪怕我知道不可能，永远不可能！ **哪怕我知道他永远不会爱我，我也愿意就这样爱着他！** ”

 

他哽咽着，似乎又被花瓣呛到无法呼吸。

一些泪水落到男人手背上。Dick转过脸，好看的蓝眼睛几乎是在哀求：

“Bruce，求你，别这样对我！至少我现在还可以去爱，就让我这样爱着 **那个人** ，就让我带着对 **那个人** 的爱意死去，求你！”

……

Bruce又沉默了，抬手解开Dick身上的束缚带，转身将那瓶液体，连同量杯一起丢进垃圾桶里。

 

4，

Bruce处理掉了全部的药剂库存——那些可以抑制多巴胺分泌，抑制花吐症症状的药剂。

他再没碰那种药。事实上，他在很多年前就已经厌倦了那股恶心的腥臭味！

但蝙蝠侠总不能一边在哥谭街头挥拳揍着罪犯，一边朝罪犯脸上大口大口地吐着蓝色鸢尾花吧？

 

——对，蓝色的鸢尾花。Bruce早就不记得，第一朵蓝色鸢尾花被他从喉咙里拽出来，是多久以前的事了。

 

他当时惊恐极了。

他没让任何人察觉出端倪，包括家里的老管家。

 

花吐症。这种魔法是因为人类的爱意才起作用。而现代医学告诉我们，人类的爱意，不过是脑内分泌的一种多巴胺的影响。那么，抑制这种多巴胺的分泌，是不是就不会吐出花来了？

 

于是Bruce把自己关在蝙蝠洞里，两个星期。

他成功了。

他就这样活过了一年又一年，活过了那些与Dick剑拔弩张的岁月，活过了那些Dick离他而去的岁月，活到今天。

他再没吐出哪怕一朵鸢尾花。

 

Dick有时会回来看他，他们还是会时常争吵。虽然那腥臭的药水完美抑制了花吐症的各种症状，但他依旧能感受到，心中那一丝温暖，根深蒂固地活在他每一个细胞里——只要那年轻人还留在他身边，还留在他一转头就能看到的地方。

 

直到Wally的葬礼上，Dick开始吐出茉莉。

——茉莉，忠贞的爱！

Bruce沉默而无措着。

 

他所深爱的人，哭着对他说：我愿意带着对 **那个人** 的爱意死去。

那对深情的、湿润的蓝眼睛望向他时，Bruce忽然想通了很多问题。

——他决定给自己停药。

——他也愿意，带着对Dick的爱意， **同Dick一起死去** 。

 

5，

或许是沙发太温暖，或许是奶昔太甜美，又或许是电影太欢乐。

 

Dick笑得前俯后仰。随之而来的，便是剧烈地咳嗽，和数量可观的粉红色茉莉。Bruce不得不放下手中的奶昔杯，低头拂去Dick胸前散落的茉莉。

就是这样，就在气氛正温馨的时候，Dick笑着望向男人，忽然起身试图触碰男人的唇。

 

“不！”他尖叫出声，猛地把Dick推回到沙发里，起身后退两步。

世界仿佛停滞了几个世纪，除了电视机里的那个肥胖的男人还在喋喋不休。

 

Dick笑了笑，低头啜了一大口奶昔。

——他看出来了吗？他知道了吗？Bruce在脑内迅速回忆了一遍，停药后的这段时间，每次出现花吐症症状的时候，Bruce都处理得非常干净利落。

——可Dick是自己亲手教出来的，Dick同样是个优秀的侦探。Bruce心虚着，无法确定还能瞒他多久。

 

“抱歉。”“抱歉。”他们几乎同时说出口。

 

Dick继续笑着看向电视机，不时地咳出些红得更深的茉莉。

Bruce也坐回到沙发里，悄悄握住Dick冰凉的手：“很抱歉……我只是……”

 

**——我只是不再需要被治好了。**

**——我不想独自活着。**

6.

昏黄的灯下，整张床都是浓郁热烈的鲜红，分不清是芬芳的茉莉，还是淋漓的鲜血。

“Bruce，Bruce！”年轻人剧烈咳嗽着，已经不能完整地说出一句话。他艰难地抬起头，好看的蓝眼睛满是泪水，却又带着即将解脱的坦然……和漫溢而出的，刻骨的深情。

 

“Bruce……我是不是，我是不是就要死了？

“如果我死了，你会……你会想念我吗？

“只要偶尔想念我就好……偶尔一两次……一两次就好……”

 

Bruce颤抖着双手，试图捧起面前那张憔悴的脸。他还以为自己早已麻木不仁，他还以为自己在这提心吊胆却假装平静的三个月里，已经完全做好了心理准备。

可当这个时刻终于降临的时候，他突然又……

 

忽然一朵花从喉头滑进口腔。

Bruce差点被呛晕，被泪水蛰得睁不开眼。蓝色的鸢尾，绝望的爱情，呵！命运从来都这般尖酸刻薄，总喜欢坐在高高的屋顶上，冲世人冷嘲热讽。Bruce将口中的花嚼烂吞下，起身把咳到脱力的年轻人抱起，双双倒进铺满茉莉的大床上。

 

无数的茉莉飞溅起来，芬芳馥郁，温馨甜美，浇熄了昏暗的灯光。

 

Dick还没弄明白发生了什么，就被男人的舌头堵住了还在不停咳嗽的嘴。原来Bruce的吻如此霸道强硬，那样疯狂不顾后果的吸吮啃咬，就像是要吃光他口中全部的茉莉。Dick完全陷进柔软的被子里，被红色的茉莉淹没，被汹涌的爱欲淹没。昏聩的头脑跟不上事态的发展，他就像海面上一缕泡沫，被潮水一遍遍抛向高空，又一次次落回到温暖的海面上。他只是迷糊地意识到，这或许，就是最后的幸福。

男人则是沉默着、痛哭着，三两下除掉年轻人的衣衫，深情吻过这具躯体的每一处。从锁骨到耳后，从指尖到心口。他急切地分开年轻人修长的双腿，却又生怕弄坏脆弱的他，只得谨慎控制住自己的节奏，小心握紧怀中渐渐流逝的生命……

 

人性的贪婪，终于盖过了苦心孤诣的理智。Bruce枯笑着叹息，扭头吐掉口中的鸢尾花，在一片血色的茉莉海中，将爱人再次拥紧。

——他终于卑鄙地侵犯了他；他终于卑微地拥有了他。

——他终于，即将失去他。

 

如果明天太阳不再升起，如果明天便是世界的终结，那么今晚就尽情狂欢吧。

至少，他还能温暖年轻人已然衰弱不堪的身体。

至少，他还能让心爱之人被自己这份爱意簇拥着死去。

或许，——Bruce想，带着难得的乐观——或许明天，他可以和Dick一同死去，在这满是茉莉的房间里。

 

 

7.

“Bruce，这是你的什么收藏吗？是关于什么我没听过的故事吗？”

 

许多年后，某个悠闲的下午。

他偎在男人怀里，随手翻着一本旧相册，便在某张中学时代的照片背后，找到了一片鸢尾花干。

——是那种很纯粹干净的蓝色呢。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 查了一下花语  
> 白色茉莉：敬仰、忠贞的爱情  
> 蓝色鸢尾花：绝望的爱情


End file.
